


Shall We Dance?

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Malleus was briefly mentioned, Might be slightly OOC, NRCProm, This was kind of rushed, there was no SilBek in NRCProm so I took matters to my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: A tense and mission oriented Sebek Zigvolt finally eases up on Night Raven College's Prom Night
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Silver (Twisted Wonderland)
Kudos: 56





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am coming out clean, for you twitter users I am Sebek Zigvolt Respects (@zigvolttheonion) account, currently there is a NRCProm ongoing with the hashtag #NRCprom and it is fun and chaotic I would want you all to see it xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on the prom and also for my need for SilBek!

Such a grand event is happening in the Botanical Garden, everyone wears their lavish clothing and comes in partners (or a group in Deuce's case, dragging every single person to his group), music of funky and soft, for the couples, playing in the background.

Sebek didn't really go to the prom for the entertainment or anything, he didn't bring a date and no one even asked him out to the prom, but his young master was asked by a Diasomnia student so as his guard he had to attend.

Just to make sure that the young master is safe while the event is happening.

"You need to loosen up a bit."

The green haired male groaned at the familiar voice, turning his head to face the silver haired guard beside him.

"What if something happened to the young master? It'll be a disgrace on us, Silver."

Silver scoffs with a small smile, adjusting his necktie with his free hand while his other hand nurses a cup of fruit punch.

If Sebek was to be insightful (not honest, he is NOT thinking such things!) Silver looks quite dazzling in his white button up blouse and black tux with matching black slacks, a silver necktie loose under the collar, form fitting, the Diasomnia badge by their breast pocket. His hair slightly swept off to the side, his stray strands of hair still perking up and defying gravity. It was expected from Lilia-sama who helped them dress up for this occasion.

He, however, has a green button up blouse, a darker green vest and a black tux, also form fitting with matching black slacks as well, his Diasomnia badge on his sleeve like in his school uniform. His hair is still swept back but more to the left, his iconic thunder-like ahoge ever present.

Sebek is not that much of an eye candy than Silver, how his hair shines with the lighting of the Botanical Garden 

"This is supposed to be a fun event, no need to be a sour plum," sighed Silver, shaking his head at Sebek.

He thought the other would actually have fun for once, let loose and maybe talk with other people or his own fellow yearmen like what Silver was doing.

"I can't believe you're just abandoning your post on an open event like this!" Huffed the green haired male, crossing his arm.

A tick mark appeared on the silver-head's forehead, this will be like all of their arguments and nothing has changed even a bit.

"If you're going to frown all night looking so angry what about a dance?" Silver suddenly suggested, crossing his arms while looking at Sebek.

That surprised the young guard, green eyes wide in shock at the suggestion.

A dance? What? Out of all the things Silver could suggest is a  _ dance _ ?

"What would a dance do to keep guard of Malleus-sama?" Sebek eyes Silver warily.

The silver haired tsked, impatient, before taking Sebek's hand and forcibly dragged the other to the dance floor, "you need to be loose more, so dance with me."

"I find this unhelpful!" Barked Sebek, ignoring the blush the blossomed on his cheeks and the warm feeling in his chest.

"Just go along with it."

Silver maneuver themselves to a dance position, a ballroom one Sebek can tell with the pose they are in. The blush didn't disappear as he also took notice that he is in the female position!

"W-Why am I in the female position?!"

"Shut up and go with it."

When Silver starts to sway the two of them Sebek doesn't say another word, letting the shorter male lead him to a dance, too surprised to even speak.

The silver haired male matches their movements to the slow rhythm of the song, humming the tune as well as Sebek tripped once in a while, still shocked out of his system.

_ Not minding the fact that his face might be red as a tomato while his mind tries to jumpstart again. _

Silver noticed this and chuckled, "I thought you have your way in dancing? Maybe the old man was wrong about that."

That made Sebek's mind jumpstart.

"I do!" Hissed out the green haired male, finally going in sync with Silver's.

Both male grinned, and it became like a dance of blades, a fight of two people trying to prove something to one another, the dance floor became their battlefield yet not disturbing the other attendees.

If anyone was watching them it would look like that, and maybe they would see the two smiling, unlike their usual smiles, ones that are soft and meaning something else.

_ One that is not clear to both yet but they can feel in their beings. _

"Finally you eased up," teased Silver, swaying Sebek to the right.

Sebek choked, missed a step so he stumbled towards Silver but he quickly recovered from it.

"I-I'm still looking at Malleus-sama!" Rebutted Sebek, his angry face back but with less fire.

Silver laughed, "sure whatever you say."

Who knew Sebek would grow to enjoy Night Raven College's Prom Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy this!  
> I have a twitter if you guys want to bother me! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
